big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
SD Compostela
Antonio Quinteiro | manager = Alfredo Álvarez "Fredi" | league = 3ª – Group 1 | season = 2011–12 | position = Preferente Autonómica, 1st (Promoted) | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 = | leftarm1 = FFFFFF | body1 = AAD0FF | rightarm1 = FFFFFF | shorts1 = FFFFFF | socks1 = AAD0FF | pattern_la2 = | pattern_b2 = | pattern_ra2 = | pattern_sh2 = | pattern_so2 = | leftarm2 = FB472C | body2 = FB472C | rightarm2 = FB472C | shorts2 = FB472C | socks2 = FB472C | pattern_la3 = | pattern_b3 = | pattern_ra3 = | pattern_sh3 = | pattern_so3 = | pattern_name3 = | leftarm3 = | body3 = | rightarm3 = | shorts3 = | socks3 = }} Sociedade Deportiva Compostela, also known as Compostela, is a Spanish football team based in Santiago de Compostela, in the autonomous community of Galicia. Founded on 26 June 1962, it plays in Tercera División, holding home matches at Estadio Multiusos de San Lázaro. History Founded in the early 60s, Compostela spent the better part of that and the following decades playing regional football. Its first promotion to a semi-national stage occurred in 1977, with a promotion to Segunda División B (Group 1), which lasted just one season; Compos promoted again in 1980, this time lasting six years. Relegation in 1986 was compounded by off-field controversy surrounding the actions of then president Francisco Steppe. He resigned amid allegations of receipt of payments to throw a game against Pontevedra CF, which would maintain Pontevedra's presence in the category. The late 1980s saw a significant restructuring of the club both at board and management levels and, in 1990, Compostela regained third-level status. The following season was to prove the club's most successful to date. On 23 June 1991, a capacity crowd of 8,000 at the Estadio Municipal Santa Isabel, saw goals from Juanito and Ochoa (two) clinch a 3–1 victory in the final play-off match against CD Badajoz, for a first-ever second division visit. The move to Estadio Multiusos de San Lázaro coincided with the continuing rise in the team’s fortunes and, in 1993–94, following a 3–1 play-off victory against Rayo Vallecano, Compostela reached the first division. For a small regional club, Compostela did remarkably well, and reached a best finish of 10th in 1995–96, mainly courtesy of strikers Christopher Ohen and Bent Christensen, whom totalled 23 league goals. After four seasons at the top, Compostela was relegated after losing a relegation play-off match to Villarreal CF, on away goals, despite playing overall attractive football. The club was also about to start a downward spiral; after a relegation to the third level in 2000–01, the team returned the following year but, in the following campaign, played to a backdrop of off-field distractions, with the players and staff going unpaid for months, a final 9th place was not enough to prevent another relegation, as the club failed to meet the 31 July deadline to settle all wage debts. Off-field problems continued in 2003–04, with the pinnacle being the players, who had not been paid in several months, refusing to appear for a fixture at UB Conquense, with the subsequent loss of three points. At the season's close, after the actual relegation, Compostela dropped further to the Galician Regional Preferente (north) after failing again to meet the financial deadline. Compostela's rise and decline has been mirrored by other regional clubs such as CF Extremadura, Granada CF and Mérida UD. In the 2007–08 season, however, the club won its regional league and returned to Tercera once again. In the following campaign, after finishing first in its group, the team beat Atlético Monzón with a 4–2 aggregate (3–0, 1–2), and won a second consecutive promotion. However, this would be a short-lived return, with relegation befalling at the season's end, immediately followed by another one due to overwhelming financial problems. Longtime president José María Caneda left the club. Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'4' seasons in La Liga *'7' seasons in Segunda División *'11' seasons in Segunda División B *'18' seasons in Tercera División *'11' seasons in Categorías Regionales Stadiums Compostela play at the Estadio Multiusos de San Lázaro, which has a capacity of 12,000. Pitch dimensions are 107 x 68 metres. Compostela played their first season at Estadio da Residencia da Universidade de Santiago de Compostela, whilst work was completed on their first permanent ground, Estadio Municipal de Santa Isabel; on 22 September 1963, it played the first match at the new stadium. It was a basic enclosure and lacked a covered stand until 1969, when a tribune was erected and floodlights installed at a cost of 1 million pesetas. Compostela continued to use the ground for first team fixtures until the end of the 1993 season. The reserve team, Compostela B, played on at Santa Isabel until early 2003, when the ground was finally demolished and replaced with a municipal sports centre that bore the same name. Work started on the Multiusos de San Lázaro in 1991. Situated in the eastern suburb of San Lázaro, it was a multi-purpose arena, used primarily for the football matches of its two resident clubs, Compostela and SD Ciudad de Santiago. Oval in shape and with a terracotta-coloured roof on the west side to incorporate the directors' seating and press facilities on a second tier, the pitch was surrounded by a 400m athletics track, relatively uncommon in Spanish stadiums. The inaugural match took place on 24 June 1993, when a four-way tournament was staged, featuring Deportivo de La Coruña, CD Tenerife, Club Atlético River Plate and São Paulo FC. Deportivo and River played in the first match, and Bebeto had the honour of scoring the first goal. Famous players see also External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *Club blog Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:SD Compostela Category:Galician football clubs Category:Association football clubs established in 1962 Category:Santiago de Compostela Category:Sport in Galicia Category:1962 establishments in Spain ca:Sociedad Deportiva Compostela de:SD Compostela es:Sociedad Deportiva Compostela fr:SD Compostela gl:Sociedade Deportiva Compostela it:Sociedad Deportiva Compostela lt:SD Compostela hu:SD Compostela nl:SD Compostela pl:SD Compostela pt:Sociedad Deportiva Compostela ru:Компостела (футбольный клуб)